Remus & Dora
by prof. remus j. lupin
Summary: One shot. Second Battle of Hogwarts. I was rather upset that my two favourite characters were not given a proper farewell, so I have created one. I wrote this in about an hour, so it's not the best thing around. DH spoilers.


I know Lupin is meant to be killed by Dolohov, but I think this is just more romantic and fitting. They both die, so I suppose that's DH spoilers.

There's something romantic, though, about a lost cause, and about writing characters into their deaths. So therefore I shall proceed.

Just a quick little one-shot as a memorial to my favourite characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jo Rowling's characters or anything else she's created.

* * *

The world is gone mad, really and truly it is. It must be; here we stand fighting off Death Eaters for the second time in as many years at _Hogwarts_. Not in some back woods locale, but here, with the children. Looking around, I even see children taking up arms against them! They shouldn't be here, they simply shouldn't. But they're fighting for the same reason I am, aren't they? Fighting to make this world right again, to make it sane. To make it the kind of world I want Teddy growing up in. That is such a force! The will to make this world right again! Teddy, I'm doing this for you, for you and for your entire generation. And if I have to lay down my life in the process… 

'So be it!' he said aloud, shouting. Remus had his wand drawn, and he turned to duel with the Death Eater who had just launched a green blast by his head.

'The werewolf!' Dolohov laughed, dodging the Stunning Spell from Lupin's wand, his terrible face contorted, 'they let you fight with them? No doubt it's pity!' He launched another Killing Curse toward Remus, and he retaliated. The back and forth thus continued for some time.

But then he noticed something, Remus did, in the corner of his eye, something silvery-white, in a form he knew all too well.

'Dora!' he shouted, 'Dora! Get out of here!'

She couldn't hear him, of course, over the hustle and bustle of the battle going on around them. She hadn't even yet caught sight of him, nor he of her. How could she do this? She was meant to stay back at the Room of Requirement, to keep watch, to stay alive! What would happen to their son if he lost both of his parents tonight?

_I can't let this happen_.

Remus broke away from the duel with the monstrous Death Eater, knowing full well he could be costing lives, but something had overtaken him. He had to protect Dora; he had to protect his son's well-being.

'Dora!' he shouted again, and this time he caught sight of her, her hair a fiery red now, as she Stunned any threats she caught sight of, and for a split second their eyes met. Remus seemed to communicate everything with that one look, his love for her, for their son, and the fact that she needs to keep herself safe. She shook her head, but before she could say anything—

Fenrir Greyback bounded toward Remus and leapt at him, knocking him winded to the ground. He turned about, gasping for breath, but managed to let off a blast of red light from his wand, catching the grizzly dark wizard in the shoulder. Greyback yelped and snarled, as much a wolf when not transformed as when he was.

Remus lay there, gasping for breath, knowing the end must be coming. Greyback sauntered to stand above him, and breathed: 'Traitor.'

He was now resigned to death, resigned to the end to come quickly and viciously as this childhood demon resurfaced in his life. He turned his head, trying to catch one last glimpse of his wife, she who loved him despite all faults, despite even his illness. All he saw was a blur of light and colour. He called out her name, and as his eyes came into focus, he thought he saw her there, what looked like miles away. His head was swimming. Slamming into the stone floor had done more to him than he'd initially thought. He rummaged around in the pocket of his tattered robes and pulled from it a large piece of chocolate—

And it was over. Greyback struck quickly, sinking fang-like teeth into the wasted man's neck, tearing the flesh away. Blood poured from the wound and Remus let out a wail heard throughout the hall.

Before anything could be said or done, Tonks burst from what seemed to be nowhere and struck Greyback with another Stunning Spell, sending him crashing against the wall. '_Incarcerous!'_ she called out, her wand pointed at the immobilised killer. She then fell to her knees at her husband's side, and started casting every healing spell she knew.

'Dora…' Lupin whispered, his voice torn and garbled, impeded by his injury, 'Dora… Teddy… safe…'

She stared into his eyes, and she burst into tears. What had she gotten herself into? What had they? They were beyond going back now, and Remus was fading fast.

'Remus, he's safe,' she said, biting back sobs, 'we've kept him safe,' she couldn't hold back anymore, and burst again into a fit of tears.

'Dora…love…safe…protect…fight!' Lupin said, the last word ringing out clearly, almost shaking off the garbled quality completely.

'No, Remus! I'm stayng here! With you! To protect _you! _Remus!' But he was fading fast. His eyes were flickering, rolling. She took his head in her hands, and stared into his eyes, as though her will alone would keep him alive. His eyes rolled back, though, and his head lolled in her arms, lifeless.

A crazy glint took to her eye, as though she was cracking.

'_Episkey! Ennervate! ENNERVATE!'_

Of course, though, nothing happened.

She had returned her hair to the calm, mousy brown, now, as she sobbed over the dead body of her husband. She got control of herself – however misguided that control might be – quite quickly, though, and was on her feet, glancing around for the tied-up killer, Greyback, but he was gone.

'Aw, my widdle niece has lost her hubby!' laughed a deranged voice from behind her.

Dora spun around and locked eyes with Bellatrix.

'Don't worry, _Tonks,_' she spoke the name with such disdain, 'he was only a werewolf.'

This sent Dora into such a fury, insulting her father and her husband in one breath. Her anger at Greyback channelled into this rage, she had never been angrier, nor had she felt more able. Before she knew what she was doing, she shouted '_Avada Kedavra!' _and the green light shot from her wand, narrowly missing Bellatrix.

A sick smile crossed the dark woman's face, and she thus proceeded into the duel. 'The kitten has claws!' she laughed.

Dora fought with such vigour and talent that had once secured her place in the Auror office. She fought for the death of her father, for the death of Remus, and for the life of her son. The light from their wands criss-crossed about the room, each of them seeming to have the upper hand, but then, in the blink of an eye, it was finished.

'_Avada Kedavra!' _Bellatrix shouted for what seemed the hundredth time, and Dora was struck square in the chest by the green blast, crumpling in a heap atop her husband. Bellatrix laughed, muttered something about 'pruning my family tree', and ran off to continue the fight elsewhere.

The two lay there, life gone from them, Lupin's wounds healed by Dora's earlier magic but not before time had run out, and Dora a heap across his chest, facing the ground. The battle raged around them, on and on, but the pair seemed somehow peaceful, lying there, together. If you had just given them a split-second glance, it may not have registered that they were dead—perhaps just sleeping.

* * *

Psst: if you liked this, maaaybe you could take a look at my other story? I can't seem to get an audience. Thanks for reading this one the whole way through, though. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
